Milo Drake and the New Division
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: After making some big mistakes on his first case, an american Auror is transferred to London's Magical Law Enforcement to help catch the bad guys and help rebuild the Law. Can he not make so many mistakes this time and catch the bad guys?


**Chapter 1: Transfer**

It was present day, May 30, 2001. A young 21 year old man in black suit and tie sat in an office inside a government building. You see, this building was very different from other buildings. This wasn't just an ordinary governmental building. This was a Magical Governmental building filled with many witches and wizards. On this particular floor where the man was, was called to Office of Aurors; the Magical Police Force. All trained in some of the highest magics to catch dangerous and murderous dark witches and wizards out in the country.

The young wizard cop, named Milo Drake, sat there in the Head Auror's office, with a folder in his hand. It was a report, his last report, well in this precinct at least. Milo turned and looked at his reflection in the window. His blue eyes were newly haunted and his face was solemn. He turned forward when the door opened and in walked another man, dressed in a grey suit, bald with a gray goatee, and aged. The older man walked around his desk and looked out his window behind it while the young man watched him.

"I assume you know why you're here, Auror Drake," the older man spoke, turning around to face the young wizard. Milo nodded. The Head Auror walking over to grab the report from Milo. "Your first case, son, and you manage to screw it all up," he said, walking back to his desk. "Yes, you caught one of the guys, but you did hundreds of thousands of dollars' worth of damage, two hostages were killed, your partner in a coma, and you somehow killed the man we were actually after. How does that help us now?"

"Sir, for the thousandth time, I'm sorry," Milo apologized. "I just wanted to do a good job, but I'm a rookie sure, aren't I aloud for mistakes?"

"Yes, but small mistakes son," the Head Auror said. "Not big mistakes where you light a building on fire, or get people killed, or get your own partner nearly killed. These mistakes are big enough for a transfer."

"Transfer?!" Milo screeched. "Transfer where?"

"London, England," The Head Auror said, slapping Milo's file on his desk. "They just got out of a war, been a few years, but they need Aurors, fresh ones, and frankly, I thought they could use you more than we could. So, I volunteered you."

"But sir," Milo said, scooting to the edge of his seat. "My father's legacy is here, and my grandfather's, my older brother."

"Yes, all were and still are great men," the Head Auror said. "And I thought you'd be a great Auror just like they were, but I guess I was wrong. Besides, my decision is final. You are going to move to London and help them out, either catching the bad guy or killing him by accident."

"But sir – "

"I'm sorry, son, but paper work's already been put through and everything is in order," the Head Auror said. "They expect you in office next Monday morning." And then slapped an envelope on his desk. "He's your last check with an early Christmas bonus. Dismissed."

Milo sighed, stood up, grabbed his check, and left the Head Auror's office. Any eyes watched him as he walked over to his desk, picking up a box next to it, and began filling it with his personal things.

"Hey, Drake, what happened? Quitting already?" said an Auror, making others laugh.

Another Auror, with grey eyes and black hair walked up to Milo wearing a dark blue suit. "Milo, what happened?" the Auror asked. "Were you fired?"

"No, Mike," Milo replied to his older brother, placing a picture into the box. "I got transferred to London, England."

"Oh," Mike said, nodding. "Better than getting fired, right?"

"Mike, I don't want to go to London," Milo whispered to his brother. "I want to work here; where dad and granddad worked. It's my fault I'm getting transferred"

"I know, Milo, and I'm sorry," Mike said. "Look, we all've made mistakes – "

"Oh you know what it feels like to nearly kill your own partner?" Milo nearly shouted. Mike laughed nervously as people turned their heads towards them. As Milo continued to pack, Mike made a circular motion with his finger around his ear.

Mike turned to his younger brother. "Milo, I'm sure you're not the only one who put their partner in a coma – "

"Actually," said a skinny Auror who appeared out of thin air. "Records say that Aurors have never actually themselves put their own partner in a coma – "

"Get out of here, Rogers," Mike growled, pushing away the skinny Auror. Mike turned back to his brother to see him leaving. "Milo, wait up!"

Milo sighed and kept walking, leaving the offices, but not before glancing at a woman Auror that was looking back. "Milo, wait up!" He heard his brother call, and then heard his hurried footsteps catch up to him. "Is it true, then?" Mike asked. "You really did put your partner in a coma?"

"It was an accident," Milo answered quietly. "I didn't know it was him, it looked like Moorcroft from behind so I took a shot."

"With what?" Mike asked.

"Look, it was a lethal spell," Milo answered.

"It wasn't dark magic was it?" Mike asked.

Milo looked at his brother, appalled that he'd think that. "Dark Magic, Mike?" he said. "Of it wasn't dark magic. You'd really think I'd use dark magic?" Milo asked as the two reached their exit of the building.

"I don't know," Mike said, shrugging, both exiting the building that looked abandoned from the outside. "Mom did find you with a dark arts book."

Milo scoffed. "I was twelve, and that was once," he said.

"I know, Milo," Mike said. "Sorry for the accusation." Milo nodded, still looking solemn. "But seriously, come on, Milo. You still have a job and it's in London. How many times have we've talked about visiting the Old country?"

"Our family's from France," Milo said dryly as the two were now walking on the sidewalk towards the alley.

"So what?" Mike said. "That's close enough ain't it?" Milo sighed as they entered the alley. "Look, don't let these mistakes weigh you down. You know being transferred is a chance to start new."

"I didn't think of it that way," Milo said, stopping in the middle of the alley. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Mike said. "Look, I'll see you later, maybe come by tomorrow, and help you pack." Milo nodded, and watched as his brother walked off. Milo looked around, seeing that no one was around, pulled out his wand, and was gone in an instant with a crack!

In an instant, Milo appeared in his one bedroom apartment with his box of things. He set his things down on a table and walked over to his kitchen, making himself an alcoholic drink. He knew once his father found out, oh who was he kidding, of course his father knew about his mistakes, and he would be here any minute now. Milo's father, an ex-cop, retired after many years one the force catching many famous Dark Wizards, including one that targeted muggles, called himself the Zodiac. He had many medals from his outstanding cases, just like his father had. Mike had just received a medal for a great catch of a dark wizard, as for Milo who messed up on his first case and is already getting transferred, out of the country.

Crack!

"Dad," Milo greeted, not looking behind him, knowing that it was his father.

"There's a rumor going around that you're already being transferred," said Mr. Drake, walking in front of his son, grabbing himself a drink. Milo looked at his aging father. His hair was gray and thinning, but he wasn't worn out like other old men. He still looked fit to take on more dark wizards but he decided, for his wife, to retire early, and have more time with her. Milo's mother was a muggle, making Him a half-blood, but she did know all about magic, not too scared when Mr. Drake told her about it.

"Yeah, I screwed up, Dad," Milo said, drinking his scotch. "I know."

"You screwed up?" Mr. Drake said, drinking his own scotch. "You did more than screw up Milo. You're being transferred, out of this country, not anywhere else in the country, but out, to another island, to the old country."

"Dad, we're from France," Milo groaned. "I'm going to England."

"Same difference," Mr. Drake said. "They're both full of a bunch of pansies."

"Dad," Milo called.

"Right, where was I?" Mr. Drake said. "Oh, right, transferred out of the country. That's worse the being transferred to another precinct in another city. Come on, I've taught you better than this. I've trained you better than this. I taught you to get in and out in an instant, be quick and fast, and go with the facts, but what did you do?"

Milo sighed. "I followed my gut," he said.

"That's right," Mr. Drake agreed. "You took your sweet time and followed your gut which isn't real proof. You let two innocent people die, not to mention putting your partner in a coma, oh and you killed that guy there were after, only catching a lackey – "

"Dad, okay, I get it," Milo said, slamming his glass down. "I majorly screwed the pooch and you're very disappointed in me and I let you down. You, granddad, and Mike; I let you all down, alright? And now I'm paying for my mistakes with being transferred, and starting anew."

Mr. Drake chuckled, placing down his glass. "Starting anew huh?" he said, and began walking away. "You can start anew, but the past will always be there, biting you in the ass." He said and the Apparated away with a Crack!

Milo gritted his teeth, grabbing his class, and chunking it into the wall, shattering on impact.

A few hours later, Milo was watching television in normal clothes when there was a knock on his door. Thinking it was his takeout, Milo quickly got up and moved to the door, pulling out his wallet, and opened the door.

"I hope you have change for a fifty, because it's all I – "But he stopped when he noticed a woman instead of the delivery man. It was the woman he saw before he left the Auror offices. She had Auburn colored hair, brown eyes, smooth pretty face, and a slim figure in a woman's suit.

"Nora," Milo breathed out. "What –"But before he could finish, Nora moved in close and smashed her lips onto Milo's lip, kissing him. Milo kissed her back with a great passion, and soon the couple moved over to the couch pulling one another's clothes off one at a time.

An hour later, Milo and Nora lay on the couch, under a blanket, both naked as Nora lay on Milo's chest. "When are you leaving?" Nora asked.

"Saturday," Milo answered.

Nora looked up at Milo. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

Milo kissed her head. "Yeah, I'll miss you too," He replied.

"Why don't you stay, find another job," Nora suggested. "I'm sure there is something else you'd like to do?"

Milo shook his head. "No," he said. "I want to be an Auror, I want to stop bad guys, and help people. I want to prove myself and – "

"Be a hero?" Nora finished, not looking at Milo.

"You can't tell me that those are the reasons you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Not really," Nora answered. "You know my father; he wanted me to be an Auror just like him, so I became one."

"So, if you don't really want to be an Auror," Milo started. "Why don't you come with me to London?"

Nora sat up, looking away from Milo. "I can't," she said.

Milo sat up. "Why not?" He asked. "We can finally be together, without your father in the way, living together in London."

"I'm sorry, Milo," Nora said. "But I can't go to London. We can't be together."

"Why?"

"Because I don't see us going that far in a relationship," Nora answered.

"Seriously," Milo scoffed and stood up. "We've been together since school and once I leave, it's over. I thought we'd get married one day."

"I'm sorry, Milo," Nora said. "But I don't know if I want to get married and settle down. Not just yet, anyways." Milo sighed and began to pull on his clothes, handing Nora hers. "Look, I just think that since you're leaving to another country and me stay here, we can use this separation to see if we're really meant for one another."

"How?" Milo said, not understanding.

"By dating other people," Nora simply answered, and began dressing.

"Just by suggesting that idea means we're not really meant for one another," Milo said, pulling on his shirt, and began walking away but then stopped and turned back to Nora. "Hold on. My transfer was just made official today, and you are suggesting this on the same day? How long have you been thinking about breaking this off?"

Nora shrugged. "A couple of weeks," she answered.

"A couple of weeks?" Milo nearly yelled. "And what we just did. What do you call that?"

"Break up sex," Nora said.

Milo laughed and nodded. "Right, right," he said, turning away.

"I was trying to break it to you the easy way," Nora said.

Milo stopped and turned. "Yeah, whatever. Don't do me anymore favors," he said, and pointed towards the door. "You know the way out," he finished and walked towards his room. Milo slammed his bedroom door shut and sat on his bed. He clenched his fist and leaned it on his forehead, and suddenly, the mirror on the wall cracked violently.

A couple days later, Milo was sitting on his bed, all packed and ready to leave to London. He was leaving the furniture as the place he would call home in London was already filled with decent furniture, so the only things he had were his clothes and personal items. He had a large duffle bag, a back pack, and a small suitcase. He wasn't getting to London by any normal means; the way he was getting there was by portkey, which is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location.

Mike entered his room. "Hey, are you ready?" he asked.

Milo stood up and nodded. "As I'll ever be," he responded. Mike nodded and grabbed the suitcase while Milo grabbed his backpack and duffel bag, and both moved to the living room.

Both men pulled out their wands. "To the Portkey Offices," Mike said. Milo nodded and both men disappeared with a crack! Both men then appeared in a large office space, walls surrounded by chairs where some people sat, and in front of them sat a woman secretary around a large desk filing her nails. Milo and Mike walked up to the desk.

"Milo Drake," Milo registered to the secretary. "Here for the Portkey at eleven a.m."

The secretary looked up at Milo, sighed, and looked at one of her clipboards. "Ah yes," she said. "Portkey to London, England." Milo nodded. "Sign here," she said to Milo handing him the clipboard and a pen. Milo signed and gave the clipboard back. "Go on in."

Milo turned to Mike who handed his brother his suitcase. "Well, this is it," Mike said.

Milo nodded. "I guess," he replied. "Don't be a stranger."

"Of course," Mike said, punching his brother in the arm. "Oh, yeah, look, think of this as your new start. Don't Auror like our father taught us. Auror the way you think is best."

Milo smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Bye." And then left through the door next to the secretary desk and into another normal sized room where an old broken watch sat on a pedestal. At the back was a clock that read 10:59. Milo strapped his duffel bag around his shoulder and walked up to the portkey and grabbed it. And a minute later, Milo disappeared from that room, a tug pulling onto his navel towards another location, and moments later, Milo's feet slammed into hard ground, falling to one knee. He never got the handle of landing on his feet with portkey travel. Groaning, Milo stood to his feet and looked around. He was in someone's office. It was full of boxes that were filled with junk, and there was a desk where a short man saw, white hair, grey eyes, middle-aged look, in black robes. He was sitting with his feet up on the desk, eating from a Thai food container.

"Milo Drake," the man said without looking up from his food, in an England accent.

"Yes, sir," Milo replied, adjusting the strap of his duffel bag.

"Alright," he said, grabbing a clipboard and tossing it to the edge of his desk. "Sign there and put the used portkey in a box labeled America." Milo nodded, taking a step forward and signing his name on the clipboard, and then looked around for the American box filled with junk, which was in the corner, halfway full.

Milo took his watch and tossed it in. "Hell of an organizing system you got here,' he said, turning back to the man.

"Oh you like?" the man said. "Came up with the idea myself. Easily reused if the person is going to the place you come from. All it needs is a little more magic juice." Milo gave a nod and then took his leave, leaving that office and into bigger space which looked to be a waiting area, but it was empty. Even the secretary was gone.

Milo sighed and left the waiting area through a door towards a hallway lined with black tiles, not sure where he was going. He turned a corner where he saw some magical elevators. "Hmm, this has to take me somewhere," he said to himself. He made towards the elevators when he heard shouting.

"Woooo!" someone shouted. Milo turned around see a young teen wizard running towards the elevators. "Woooo, I passed!" he shouted. "I did it!" He ran up to Milo and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I did it!" he said to Milo. "I passed my apparition's test!"

"Congratulations," Milo replied to the kid. The kid grinned and ran away. "What the hell was that?" he said to himself and entered one of the elevators. He looked around seeing no buttons or labels of any kind, just straps hanging from the top. "Okay," he said looking around. "How does this work?"

Suddenly and without warning, the elevator jerked backwards. Milo yelped as he fell forward, and then back when the elevator stopped. "What the f –"but then the elevator went up for a while but then stopped and jerked forward coming to a stop, and the doors opened, and a womanly voice spoke.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

Milo grabbed his suitcase and quickly exited the elevator. "What the hell was that," he said to himself, staring at the elevators. Milo turned around and began making his way away from the elevators, thinking to look for stairs instead. He quickly turned a corner where he ran into someone, knocking them to the ground, scattering their papers. Milo staggered, noticing he had knocked down a woman.

"Oh no," the woman said, quickly snatching up her papers. "No, not now!"

"I'm so sorry," Milo said, putting down his suitcase and duffel bag, kneeling down to help her pick up her papers.

"Do you realize what you've done," the woman said frantically.

"I know, I'm sorry," Milo said.

"Not only am I late for a meeting, but now my papers aren't in proper order," she continued, quickly as the two picked up the last of her papers, and standing up at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he said, and looked at her face. She was a fairly attractive woman with slight bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. She also had a quizzical look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Milo, Milo Drake," Milo greeted with a sheep smile, and handing over her papers. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," the woman answered, accepting her papers, looking at Milo. "Are you lost?"

"You could say that," Milo replied, grabbing his duffel bag and hauling it over his shoulders.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Hermione Granger asked.

"I just portkeyed in, from D.C.," Milo answered. "Transfer Auror."

"Oh I see," Hermione said, smirking. "Well, you're on the wrong floor," she added, passing Milo and making her way towards the elevators.

"Yeah, I know, the voice from the elevator told me where I was," Milo spoke, following her. "Could you do me a favor and point me towards the stairs?"

"We don't have stairs," Hermione simply answered.

"What? No stairs?" Milo said, looking around. "But –"

"Yes, no stairs," Hermione confirmed, entering an elevator. "Just take the lifts to the Second Level."

"Is that where you're going?" Milo asked, entering the elevator. Hermione smiled but slightly shook her head. The doors shut and Milo noticed Hermione grabbed onto one of the straps above her. He decided to follow her example. Soon enough, the elevators began working themselves once more. Milo held on for dear life as the elevator jerked back, up, and forwards. And soon enough, it stopped and the womanly voice spoke again.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is you," Hermione said.

"Right," Milo said, and began to step off. "Sorry about your papers, but it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you too," Hermione replied.

Milo stopped and turned back to the brown haired witch. "Hey, I'm actually new in town and if you're not too busy, maybe you could show me around the city," he quickly said.

Hermione smiled as the doors shut. "We'll see," she said, and the elevator jerked back and then went up.

Milo sighed and turned around, and began walking straight, and looked for the Auror Offices which was easy as it was towards the first corner turn he came across, and stopped at a pair of heavy oak doors. He entered, and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with little talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters. But the place was filled a few people.

Sighing, Milo walked up to the first person he came across. From behind he was in civilian clothes with raven-black. "Um, excuse me, sir?" Milo said. The young man curiously turned around. He wore round-rimmed glassed and had distinguishingly green eyes.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Can you show me to the Head Auror?" Milo asked.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"Milo Drake, Auror Transfer," Milo answered.

"Oh, the guy from America," the man said, standing up. "You're early." Milo nodded. "But the Head Auror isn't here."

"Why not?" Milo asked. '"Is he out on a lunch break?"

"No, it's Sunday," the man said, crossing his arms. "Not a lot of us Aurors work on the weekend, including the Head Auror."

"Why are you here?" Milo asked, adjusting his duffel bag strap.

"Er," the man started, glancing at his desk then back at Milo. "Just finishing up on some reports. You should probably go settle into your home, the Head Auror will be in tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Milo said, nodding, then held out his hand. The man shook it. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Harry," the young man said, shaking Milo's hand.

"Harry," Milo repeated. "Nice to meet you Harry. Could you show me the way out of here?" Harry chuckled but nodded nonetheless.

An hour later, Milo was opening the door to his new apartment. It was an ordinary apartment with two rooms, one bathroom, small kitchen, and normal sized living space. Milo threw his bags down on the floor and plopped down on his new couch, sighing heavily. "This is going to be one hell of a change," he said to himself.

**A/n: This is a new story. It's a Auror story, like a detective story, but with Magic and stuff. There will be characters from the HP series and stuff. And there is a tiny foreshadowing, about the past biting him in the Ass. Possibly someone thought to be dead, but isnt. I don't know. Actually, I do know, I just want you to be confused. Hope you like it. If you did, review, tell me what you think are some cool ideas or something.**


End file.
